


Piggy in the Middle

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Minor Praise Kink, Multi, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Skype, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, just three guys having a good time, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: As if agreeing to a threesome with two of his best friends wasn't enough, Chris is in store for more than a few surprises.





	Piggy in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it's Pandora! For Christmas Holly asked me to write her a threesome between Viktor, Yuuri and Chris. I really hope you all enjoy it!

The Skype call from Viktor and Yuuri – a semi-fortnightly ritual the three of them have never explicitly arranged but which they very much enjoy – is expected. Chris turned on his computer twenty minutes ago to allow it to boot up properly and now settles in front of it with a mint mocha to receive them both with a warm smile.

The invitation to come visit is unexpected but sweet: Viktor gives his heart-shaped smile and the words come easily, rolling off his tongue in Russian-accented English (because it would hardly be fair to Yuuri for the pair of them to veer off into French and leave him floundering). Right away, Chris starts looking up flight times, checking his air miles to see if he can trade any in for an upgrade. In the corner of his screen, where Yuuri and Viktor sit in a little window, he vaguely sees Yuuri throw a look at Viktor and his face flush – and really that should have clued him in.

As it is, the next part comes as something of a surprise.

Chris has almost finished booking the flights when he hears Yuuri yelp and glances at the small window to see Yuuri eyeing Viktor again. His face is pink and Viktor is smiling at him in a way that Chris thinks he recognises.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” he asks, his tone light, but then Yuuri yelps again and he can see that Viktor kicked him.

“Will you stop that?” Yuuri grumbles, glaring at Viktor.

Viktor smiles again, lips closed and the tip of his finger running along them. He says nothing and Yuuri sighs, putting his face in his hands.

“Everything okay?” asks Chris, wrapping his hands around his mug, the heat warming his palms.

Yuuri nods vigorously, face flushing further between his fingers.

“Yuuri has something he wants to ask,” says Viktor, and Chris _definitely_ knows that tone.

“Oh yes, Yuuri?” asks Chris, a little smirk playing about his lips as he restores the Skype window. Yuuri and Viktor fill the screen once more. “Have you been having _dreams_ about me perhaps?”

Yuuri makes a pained sound and shakes his head, lowering his hands a little so his brown eyes peer out over his fingers. He mumbles something, voice lost in the palms of his hands. Chris tilts his head to one side quizzically, unable to hear, and watches Viktor laugh fondly, arms going around Yuuri and reaching for his hands.

“You don't have to,” he reassures him, his voice low and soothing. Yuuri seems to consider it, but then shakes his head and looks back out of the screen.

“We have a proposition for you,” he says. His voice is wobbly – a return to the Yuuri Chris used to know – but there's an intent behind the words that Chris is curious to probe.

“Oh yes?” he asks again, teasing once more. “What is it you need? A referee for naked wrestling? A cameraman? Or am I being summoned to your bed?”

He's joking – of course he's joking – but when Viktor chuckles knowingly and Yuuri blushes further, Chris gapes at the pair of them in surprise.

“Wait – really?!” he asks, a giddy leap behind his navel.

Yuuri nods and Viktor says, “We ended up discussing the idea the other day and wanted to ask.”

“We hope that's okay!” puts in Yuuri hurriedly, waving his hands – adorable.

Chris grins. “It's fine!” he assures. “Really, I'm flattered.”

“Just flattered?” asks Viktor, the spark in his eyes goading.

“Flattered and totally down,” replies Chris.

Viktor laughs. “See babe, I told you he would be.”

Yuuri is still glowing magenta when Viktor reaches out and puts an arm around him. Chris watches the easy movement, the warmth in the gesture, a sense of excitement settling in his stomach that he's never felt before. There's no question about it: Yuuri is easily the best thing that Chris has ever seen happen to Viktor. Even when Viktor was younger and winning world title after world title, he seemed to carry around something almost indescribable (but which Chris always privately called loneliness), but now that heaviness is replaced with a lightness, a deep and inimitable joy that eclipses any trace of the old Viktor and brings new life to him. Yuuri, too, seems more comfortable in his own skin. Granted, Chris hasn't known him anywhere near as long as he's known Viktor, but it's similarly hard to miss the devotion in his face, the confidence in his body, the relaxed way he is around Viktor. They're perfect together.

Chris himself is... between things. Or, rather, between _serious_ things. A fling here and there, most (if not all) ending amicably – Chris is used to it and it suits him fine. But to be invited to share in what Viktor and Yuuri have, even just for one night... it's an honour, put simply, one that makes Chris feel full and fond and soft. He loves them both, absolutely, and the idea of being able to join them is both exciting and sweet.

It helps that they're both hot as fuck. With it being the off-season, Yuuri's body has settled into a comfortable, slightly fuller, shape and the curve of his waist and the soft line of his jaw are sensual, beautiful on his strong frame. Viktor is similarly more relaxed, his shoulders less drawn-up, his movements slower and spine less rigid. They're both enchanting, sexy, completely captivating – Chris feels like the luckiest man in the world to have even been asked.

“So how did this come about?” he asks. He's curious as to who said it first. Viktor laughs and Yuuri glances at him.

“I...” Yuuri begins, looking none too proud of himself despite the receded flush in his face. “I might have... got a little bit drunk.”

Chris grins. “My favourite beginning to any story.”

Viktor laughs once more and Yuuri looks abashed before continuing, “I said and... asked... some things.”

“Such as...?” Chris prompts, leaning forward conspiratorially. His toes curl into the little fluffy rug under his desk. “If you're wondering, yes I do wax.”

Yuuri buries his face in his hands again. “This was the worst idea,” he groans.

Viktor puts his arms around Yuuri again, kissing the top of his head and smiling out of the screen at Chris, saying lightly, “I don't think he's going to repeat any of it for us right now.”

“Fair enough,” says Chris – as curious as he is, he doesn't want to make Yuuri uncomfortable. He settles back in his seat again, taking a sip from his mug. “I'm going to book my flights. When do you want me – morning or afternoon?”

 

 **[13:03] Viktor:** Hey, you free? xx

 **[15:17] Chris:** Just got done with practice, sorry I didn't reply earlier. What's up? xx

 **[15:20] Viktor:** No worries. :) Just wanted to talk to you about when you come visit. xx

 **[15:22] Chris:** Sure, is this a normal thing or a sexy thing? xx

 **[15:22] Viktor:** Sexy. xx

 **[15:23] Chris:** Colour me intrigued. ;P xx

 **[15:23] Viktor:** It's mostly about Yuuri. He's really excited and I want him to enjoy himself. xx

 **[15:24] Chris:** Do you doubt my prowess? xx

 **[15:25] Viktor:** Not at all! Buuuuut I thought you might like some tips. ;) xx

 **[15:25] Chris:** Colour me VERY intrigued! xx

 

By the time Chris' plane lands in Saint Petersburg, he's thrumming with excitement, even before he comes out at arrivals and sees them both standing there with wide smiles and warm hugs for him. Nothing will happen tonight – they discussed it at the tail end of their Skype conversation – but Viktor and Yuuri take him out for food and later they all go out to the cinema. There's a quiet excitement in the background for them all, more than the usual joy they derive from seeing each other outside of competitions, but they carry on as normal. They can't keep off the ice entirely, even in the off-season, so the next day they go to the rink to mess around and Chris lifts Viktor, carrying him across the ice to Yuuri's great amusement.

A couple of days after his arrival, Chris is preparing to go over to Viktor and Yuuri's apartment for dinner and something in him _knows_. He takes twice as long in the hotel shower as usual, letting the hot water relax his muscles into comfortable lightness, and washes every nook and cranny of his body. Afterwards, he exfoliates and shaves, anointing his skin with lotion and sweet-smelling perfume. He's giving Viktor and Yuuri the full Giacometti experience, his best foot forward, his most gorgeously filthy self – and to do so he needs to be squeaky clean in the _right_ places. When he's dressed, in his favourite deep indigo shirt and sinfully tight black jeans, he heads out. The unforgiving Russian winter bites at his skin through his clothes, but he grins against the threat of snow and picks up the pace.

When he gets there, Viktor buzzes him up and welcomes them at their door with the same easy smile as always and kisses on Chris' cold cheeks, and Yuuri calls in greeting from the kitchen. Chris grins and slips off his shoes – a custom Viktor brought back after spending so long in Hasetsu – before presenting Viktor with a bottle of wine.

“It's the nicest I could find without being able to read most of the labels in the shop,” he assures and Viktor waves a hand.

“This is great,” he says. “Thank you! Yuuri said dinner will be ready soon...” Here he pouts a little. “Apparently I'm not allowed to help because I get in the way.”

“Well if you will insist on grabbing my butt while I'm chopping vegetables, don't be surprised when you get kicked out,” says Yuuri, presumably wearing contacts based on his lack of glasses, emerging from the kitchen to hug Chris. He still can't get used to the three cheek kisses Chris is accustomed to from home, but he's accepting of hugs now, and that's more than before.

Nothing is any different between the three of them as Chris takes off his coat and follows Viktor into the apartment proper. Yuuri returns to the cooking and Viktor pours out three glasses of wine. Under any other circumstances Chris would feel just the same as usual, but anticipation is tingling under his skin all the time and the air fizzes just that little bit more. Chris embraces it, settling inside the feeling and savouring the build-up, more concentrated now that he's here with them. He'll wait, and enjoy the wait.

Dinner is delicious and intimate, seated around the little round breakfast table. They eat with gusto, the wine disappears along with the food, and the pleasant buzz in the air settles on them in the looks they give one another over their plates. Eventually, they move to the living room sofa, Yuuri settling between Viktor and Chris with slightly pink cheeks and a loose grin. Viktor takes his hand, squeezing it and kissing the top of his head.

“Are you okay my love?” he asks, his voice soft and slow: seductive. His eyes meet Chris' and he winks, smiling against Yuuri's hair as Yuuri nods.

“I'm... good,” he says, slow but not seductive like Viktor: more uncertain, and the flush in his face deepens as his grin disappears. He squeezes Viktor's hand and Chris understands. “I... Is this okay?”

Viktor leans down to kiss Yuuri's lips, the hand still in Yuuri's squeezes again. When he pulls away, he smiles. “Go at your own pace darling. If you want to do something, do it. If you want to stop, stop. We'll do the same but this is all by your say. There's no right or wrong.”

He sits up and Yuuri smiles again, peering up at Chris from under his eyelashes. There's a spark there Chris has only directly seen once before, at the GPF banquet in 2015, and his stomach tightens to see it. He watches mutely as Yuuri sits up, realising that he's holding his breath. With Yuuri's face coming so close to his own, Chris finds it hard to resist leaning forward just a little, inviting Yuuri in but not closing the gap himself. It feels like an age held in the moment but then Yuuri (still flushing adorably) leans in properly – the brush of his lips over Chris' is soft and gentle but _there_. Yuuri's eyelids flutter and he grins, kissing Chris again, and Chris finally feels lucid enough to respond, tilting his head to let Yuuri deepen the kiss if he wants to. Apparently he does: Chris feels Yuuri's tongue probe gently at his bottom lip and opens his mouth to let him in. He can't keep in the softest little moan – Yuuri's _good_ : inquisitive and intuitive, varying the pressure to his lips to make Chris yield and chase in equal measure. Not for the first or last time this evening (and certainly not the first time ever), Chris marvels at how incredibly, stupidly lucky Viktor is. Yuuri bites Chris' lower lip, dragging it downward, and Chris wonders at his own ridiculous luck.

He finds himself pushed back into the sofa cushions, Yuuri's hands on his shoulders and supple lips trailing along his jaw. He reaches up with one hand, tangling his fingers in Yuuri's hair as Yuuri bites at his earlobe. As he opens his eyes, Chris comes face to face with Viktor, whose hands are massaging up and down Yuuri's back. He places a kiss to the back of Yuuri's neck before leaning in to kiss Chris over Yuuri's shoulder. Another stifled groan leaves Chris, swallowed by Viktor, as Yuuri mouths at his neck and flicks open the top button of his shirt with deft fingers. When he feels teeth scrape at his throat, Chris gasps, inviting Viktor's tongue into his mouth, and he has to wonder if the two of them planned this coordinated attack on his senses. Yuuri opens the next button on Chris' shirt and Chris' hand in his hair tightens – Yuuri moans in turn (while Chris silently thanks Viktor for the tips).

Chris' and Viktor's lips part just as Yuuri bites down on Chris' collarbone; Chris' answering sigh mingles with Viktor saying, “My loves, shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Yuuri licks the mark he left on Chris' collarbone and leans back, turning his head to capture Viktor's lips in a passionate kiss. Entranced by the sight before him, Chris doesn't move, simply watching as Yuuri nibbles at Viktor's lower lip as he did Chris' and clutches at Viktor's hands on his hips. A moan passes between them, half each of theirs, the sound reaching inside Chris and making his blood stir. Viktor grabs tighter to Yuuri's hips and Yuuri whimpers as they separate once again.

Slowly, the three of them get up off the sofa and start picking their way through the apartment. Chris feels hands everywhere and barely registers who's touching him where but he tries to reciprocate, returning kisses and tugging at clothing. By the time they get to the bedroom, he's down to his tight jeans, Viktor is in his open shirt and skimpy thong and Yuuri wears only his boxers. Chris looks between Yuuri's kiss-swollen lips and Viktor's mussed-up hair and knows he looks the same.

“God you're so sexy,” breathes Yuuri, pushing Chris onto the bed to kiss him again. Chris lets himself be pushed down, feeling Yuuri climbing over him. The mattress sinks as Viktor (now shirtless) joins them (and drops a bottle of lube on the bed), and a tongue runs along the outer shell of Chris' ear. He groans against Yuuri's lips and Viktor's nimble fingers dip into the waistband of his jeans.

“I think it's time these came off,” Viktor purrs. “Don't you agree?”

Chris nods, gasping out, “Please!” against Yuuri's lips. He feels so tightly wound already and the brush of Viktor's fingers close to his groin is only winding him tighter. Yuuri's head dips down and he sucks more marks into Chris' skin, leaving Chris panting and whining as Viktor pops open the buttons of his jeans one by one. Once again he asks himself if they have some kind of telepathic link when he feels the simultaneous brush of Yuuri's teeth over his nipple and Viktor's fingers over his clothed cock.

“Oh fuck,” he sighs, voice ragged. Yuuri's hands join Viktor's in tugging Chris' jeans down his legs and taking them off completely. Viktor's gentle touches to his erection through his underwear grow more searching, joined by the sensation of Yuuri's fingers trailing up the insides of his thighs, and Chris clutches at both of them, fingers clasping at Yuuri's hair and Viktor's shoulder. Yuuri stifles a groan at the tug on his hair and meets Chris' heated gaze. His eyes are dark and full, blazing with something Chris knows he's lucky to be seeing, the spark from earlier kindled into a fire, and Viktor's lips against Chris' ear pull into a grin.

“Told you he'd like it,” he murmurs, and when Chris tightens his grip on Yuuri's hair they watch his eyes roll back in his head.

“Should I worry about what else you've told him?” Yuuri asks, gaze sliding to Viktor's face. He's still gently kneading at Chris' thighs with the pads of his fingers and the feeling is entirely distracting, even when Viktor chuckles in Chris' ear.

“Nothing too incriminating my love,” he reassures, his fingers dragging slowly down Chris' cock to tease the base with insistent touches. “Only what I thought pertinent.”

“Hmm...” Yuuri considers them both before settling on his elbows; without warning, he lowers his head and mouths at Chris' balls through his underwear.

“Holy–!” Chris gasps, hips bucking up and breath catching in his throat. Instinctively he pulls at Yuuri's hair once again – Yuuri moans appreciatively, the warmth of his breath soaking through Chris' underwear. He lifts his head, and Chris shudders when he and Viktor finally (mercifully) drag his underwear off and toss it away.

Yuuri lifts one hand, trailing his finger up Chris' cock and softly kissing up the insides of Chris' thighs. Next to Chris, Viktor shimmies out of his own underwear, giving his own dick a squeeze as Yuuri does the same to Chris'.

“Oh my god,” Chris breathes as Yuuri pumps his cock, tongue poking out to lick at the head. The warm wetness makes Chris buck his hips once more and Yuuri's hand comes to rest on his thigh, the weight helping ground him again as Yuuri's tongue starts to explore every inch of his cock. Viktor slowly strokes himself beside him, and Chris reaches out, wrapping his hand around Viktor's, squeezing Viktor's fist tighter around his dick. A choked moan sounds in Chris' ear and Viktor's fingers recede, leaving him in charge. Chris squeezes again, starting to drag his fingers up and down Viktor's cock, earning him more soft sounds in his ear as Yuuri starts to suck. When Yuuri's mouth engulfs him completely, Chris hisses and pumps Viktor a little faster, and Viktor chuckles again in his ear.

“He's good, isn't he?” Viktor asks, voice wobbling a little, and Chris has to nod, swallowing a whine as Yuuri drags his tongue up the underside of his cock. He feels Yuuri's cheeks hollow and turns his head to kiss Viktor, their lips and tongues moving in a desperate rhythm. His hand on Viktor's erection stutters, his attention divided, and he puts his all into trying to marry up the pace of his hand and lips. He feels like he's unravelling in the best possible way, and he wants them to feel the same. He flicks his tongue around the inside of Viktor's lips, swallowing the soft sighs he elicits, and feels Yuuri's fingers join his own around Viktor's dick as Yuuri's mouth recedes.

“ _Chris_ ,” he breathes, sending a shiver up Chris' spine when his breath ghosts over his wet skin. “Let me.”

Chris lets go, lets Yuuri take Viktor's cock in hand and feels Viktor stiffen against him when he hears Yuuri suck Viktor straight into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Viktor whispers, breaking the kiss. His and Chris' foreheads press together and Chris feels Yuuri's head start to bob up and down under his hand. Viktor shudders, his breath coming in pants, and when he catches Chris' eyes, he grins. “Look at him – he loves this.”

The two of them look down their own bodies to Yuuri, drawing Viktor's cock out of his mouth to return his attention to Chris'. His lips are wet, his eyes dark, and a flush still adorns his cheeks: he looks debauched and ecstatic, both hands full, and the sight tightens the coil of arousal inside Chris.

“Gorgeous,” he agrees, voice fraying as Yuuri tongues at the ridge under the head of his dick.

“Do you like this Yuuri?” asks Viktor – unnecessarily, because a blind man would see how much Yuuri's enjoying himself – and Yuuri nods, gazing up at them both with unfocused, dilated eyes. Viktor reaches out and caresses Yuuri's cheek, the gesture tender and almost entirely at odds with the rest of the picture before them. “You're so good darling.”

Yuuri moves one hand down, rolling and cupping Chris' balls and drawing a higher cry from him, and Viktor's free hand smooths over the shaved back of Chris' hair. Chris' body jerks when he feels Yuuri take his cock all the way back into his mouth again and swallow around it and he tugs at Yuuri's hair again, hearing yet another garbled moan around his dick. With the filthiest slurping sound Chris has ever had the privilege of hearing, Yuuri lifts his head and fixes Chris with a look that makes his spine tingle.

“Do you want to finger me open?” he asks, and if Chris wasn't lying down already he'd keel over. As it is, he just about keeps his composure enough to grin wickedly at Yuuri.

“Gladly,” he says, petting Yuuri's hair as he sits up and draws him into a brief kiss. (Yuuri's mouth tastes – to put it accurately if crudely – like dick.)

Viktor shuffles further back, half-leaning against the headboard, as Chris gets to his knees to move behind Yuuri, who settles on his knees and elbows between Viktor's legs. His head sinks down and Chris watches Viktor curl his toes and throw his head back. When he meets Chris' gaze, he winks, barely any blue visible around his blown pupils, and Chris grins again, reaching out to palm Yuuri's buttocks. The warm fullness of them under his hands is inviting: Chris almost wants to sink his teeth in. He wastes no time in hooking his fingers in the waistband of Yuuri's boxers and pulling them down, gently tapping Yuuri's knees in turn to prompt him to lift them and help take off this final article of clothing. When the boxers are on the floor too, Chris almost falls off the bed to join them when he turns his attention back to Yuuri's backside. Between Yuuri's cheeks, Chris can see the black, circular base of a plug (and not a small one), and the realisation that Yuuri has been wearing this all night sends a jolt through Chris. He reaches out again, massaging Yuuri's butt and pulling his cheeks apart to expose the plug properly.

“My my Yuuri,” he grins, voice sultry as he carries on kneading the flesh of Yuuri's ass. “How long have you had _this_ in?”

“ _Hours_ ,” sighs Viktor, head still resting against the headboard as Yuuri carries on licking and sucking. “He asked – asked so nicely and – and I couldn't refuse. I – worked him open with my fingers and – and then put it in and – _oh god_ , Yuuri!”

Viktor's hands fist in the blankets under him as he cries out louder, face turned up to the ceiling. The image Viktor painted for Chris is vivid and Chris bites his lip to stifle his groan to a soft sigh as he reaches for the plug. He taps the base gently with one knuckle, making Yuuri jump and cry out around Viktor's cock.

“Try – try twisting it,” rasps Viktor, and when Chris does so he's rewarded with a choked squeal. He does it again before pulling at the base and then gently pushing, Yuuri's body seeming to writhe in response. When Chris slowly works the plug out of Yuuri, Yuuri whines, rolling his hips back in mourning for the emptiness, the absence of something to hold, but Chris is ready. He takes the lube in hand (a generous bottle – he's impressed) and hurriedly douses his fingers in it before sinking two straight into Yuuri with no resistance and starting to move and scissor them. Muffled groans make their way back to Chris – when he looks up he can see Yuuri clutching at Viktor's hands, his face buried in Viktor's thigh as Viktor smiles down at him, thumbs running across his knuckles.

“Is it good my love?” he asks, voice a soft croon, and Yuuri nods against his leg, whimpering when Chris seeks out his prostate and nudges it. “You're doing beautifully.”

Yuuri squeezes his hands and Chris adds more lube and another finger, moving his hand in a slow rhythm. It's not all that necessary – Yuuri's plenty loose already from the plug – but Chris knows the feeling of his fingers is a nice change from the stationary stretch of the plug, and so he takes his time gently stroking and rubbing, moving his fingers to try and make sure Yuuri feels it to the fullest. Under his continued ministrations, everything becomes slippery and easy, the room filling with the gentle sounds of Yuuri's voice combined with the occasional creak of the mattress underneath them. Chris glances up the bed, catching Viktor's eyes again, and sees him nod almost imperceptibly. A smirk curls onto Chris' lips and he twists his fingers once more before lowering his head.

“Oh my god!” Yuuri yelps, body jumping suddenly as Chris' tongue joins his fingers, licking teasingly over lubed-up skin. With another swipe of his tongue, Chris looks up and sees Viktor grinning down at him before he thrusts his fingers in again to draw more gasps from Yuuri. “Oh my god, please don't stop!”

Chris smiles to himself (no mean feat with his tongue out like it is) and continues slowly licking Yuuri open, eventually working his tongue in alongside his fingers. He hears another low groan, almost a growl, from Yuuri and Viktor starts, crying out loud too.

“Chris are you trying to turn me into a chew toy?” he asks. When Chris hums questioningly, Viktor chuckles. “He bit me on the thigh.”

Chris laughs and Yuuri writhes at the feeling of the vibration in Chris' voice. Chris curls his tongue around his fingers, sliding in and out of Yuuri with teasing flicks that grow more searching and insistent. As he works, Yuuri's legs start to tremble, threatening to collapse, and his hips roll, seeking relief. All the while Yuuri whines and gasps, occasionally breathing out syllables and half words against Viktor's skin while Viktor strokes his hair and speaks soothingly, his voice warm and dulcet. Chris moves unhurriedly, every little hitch of breath and involuntary twitch of Yuuri's thigh fanning the fire that seems to course all through his body. Eventually he slows his movements to a stop, drawing his head back and leaving a soft kiss where he's just been licking and sucking.

“Fuck me,” Yuuri says softly – he sounds like he might be about to sob. “ _Please_.”

Chris looks up, meeting Viktor's gaze, exchanging a smirk with him and nudging Yuuri's prostate one last time before slowly pulling his fingers out. “Just let me get a condom.”

“Don't bother,” says Yuuri, looking over his shoulder with heavy-lidded brown eyes. When Chris raises his eyebrows, he half-shakes his head and adds, “You're clean – you said so and... I want to feel you.”

Chris looks at Viktor again. “Is that okay with you?”

Viktor nods, smile still in place, and Chris wonders distantly if this is something the two of them discussed at some point before now. With no further encouragement needed, Chris takes up the bottle of lube.

“Okay then,” he says – how does his voice stay so steady around the flutters of excitement in his stomach? He squeezes out more lube, coating his cock in it (and oh it feels so good already) before getting behind Yuuri again and lining himself up. Despite the prep, Chris pushes in slowly, letting Yuuri feel every inch as Chris fills him. Yuuri moans out his pleasure against Viktor's leg, fingers curling in the bedclothes under him as his other hand returns to slowly stroking Viktor's erection.

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs, his voice hoarse as Chris' thighs come to rest against his own. “Oh god Chris please move – it feels so good.”

Chris can't resist that desperate sound in Yuuri's voice: he rolls his hips forward, grinding into Yuuri a little before he starts moving back and forth in earnest. Yuuri's breath hitches, Viktor's hand gripping his as Yuuri squeezes Viktor's cock harder.

“You feel so good,” Chris says, feeling Yuuri's muscles squeezing around him on every forward thrust. With no condom, everything feels almost unbearably warm and slick from the lube – he's not sure how long he'll be able to last. Yuuri pushes himself to his hands, and Chris takes the opportunity to slow down as Viktor lowers his head to kiss Yuuri tenderly on the lips. There's a sheen of sweat clinging to Yuuri's skin and his body trembles under Chris' hands. Yuuri mumbles something, face pink with need rather than the embarrassment it held earlier, and Viktor leans in close.

“What did you say my love?”

Yuuri moans out the response, “I want you both.”

Chris freezes, stomach twisting gloriously, and Viktor nods slowly.

“Are you sure angel?”

Yuuri nods, mouth slack and lips wet. “I want you both stretching me open and filling me up.”

Viktor chuckles and meets Chris' eye again.

“Who would we be to refuse?”

The three of them move: Chris pulls out of Yuuri, taking the chance to squeeze the base of his dick and stave off his orgasm for a little longer, while Yuuri slowly sits up, lips locked with Viktor's once more. When they break their kiss, Viktor smiles and caresses Yuuri's face, holding out his other hand to Chris, who takes it. They huddle together on the bed and Chris kisses the back of Yuuri's shoulder lightly.

“It's important you let us know if it hurts or you want to stop,”Viktor says – Chris would assume the words are meant for Yuuri but Viktor's gaze goes between their faces. Yuuri nods and Chris follows suit to another smile and little nod from Viktor. “Okay then; Chris, lie down on your back please.”

Chris does so, Yuuri turning to face him and straddling his hips once he's settled. As Yuuri leans down to kiss him, Chris feels Viktor's hand around his cock, adding more lube before guiding Yuuri to sink down into Chris' lap. A slow, delicious moan leaves Yuuri's lips as he seats himself fully on Chris' erection, and Chris hums contentedly, taking Yuuri's hands in his own and squeezing. With a little encouragement from Viktor, Yuuri starts lifting and lowering his hips, going slow while Viktor doles out more lube to cover his own cock. Soon, Yuuri comes to a stop when Viktor comes up behind him and puts a hand on his back.

“Remember my love, we've got to take it slow – like we practised,” Viktor says softly, and Yuuri nods mutely, body shuddering as he leans forward. Chris keeps hold of Yuuri's hands, taking Yuuri's weight into the mattress as Yuuri lifts his hips so that only the head of Chris' dick remains inside him. Craning his neck a little, Chris catches Yuuri's lips in a kiss, hoping to help him relax further when he feels Viktor ease the head of his cock into Yuuri. A little whimper passes into Chris' mouth as he hears Viktor kissing Yuuri's shoulder and very slowly the tension in Yuuri's body drops and he settles in their arms. He breaks the kiss with Chris, moaning softly.

“You're doing great Yuuri,” grins Chris as Yuuri sinks down a little to take them both deeper, his breath coming in little pants and his grip on Chris' hands tight.

“That's it darling,” says Viktor. “Just like that.” His voice catches and Chris groans as they both feel Yuuri squeeze around them.

Even with the lube, the friction of being inside Yuuri with Viktor's erection sitting alongside his own is intense for Chris. When Viktor shifts minutely on his knees, Chris feels it as the sensation goes through his whole body, into his fingers and toes – he can't imagine how Yuuri must be feeling right now, stretched open and aching with pleasure. When he eventually has them both fully seated – sitting low over Chris' hips and Viktor's body close against his back – Yuuri pauses, holding himself somewhere in between for a long moment before he shakily exhales.

“Okay,” he sighs, thighs trembling the tiniest bit under his own weight. “Okay Viktor, you can move.”

Chris hears Viktor give a quiet sound of confirmation and watches his head on Yuuri's shoulder dip, apparently looking down, before he tilts his hips back and then slowly forward, the gentle surge of movement bringing moans to all their lips. Thanks to the position they're arranged in, there's little Chris can do for now other than to lie still, holding Yuuri's hands and marvelling at how Viktor moves his hips. He doesn't build up to a steady rhythm right away, instead inching his hips gradually back and forth to let them all grow accustomed to it. After some time, Viktor pulls back slowly as usual, but then thrusts back in a little harder, drawing louder cries from both Chris and Yuuri. Apparently encouraged, Viktor starts moving more insistently, the rolls and cants of his hips eased with the ridiculous amounts of lube they've used, and Yuuri arches his back, his nails almost digging into Chris' hands as they moan together. The muscles in his backside squeeze again and this time Chris moans with Viktor, the two of them relishing the tightness and singular sense of intimacy that only this could have made them feel.

“Oh god,” Yuuri sighs, voice wavering as he sits up further, finally disentangling his fingers from Chris'. The new angle means that on Viktor's next forward thrust, Yuuri lets out a higher cry of, “Oh fuck right there!”

Chris sees a flash of a grin over Yuuri's shoulder before Viktor repeats the movement.

“Right there?” he asks teasingly, prompting a firm nod of the head from Yuuri. He looks wrecked: his mouth gapes wantonly with drool collecting at the corners, his eyes are unfocused and his cheeks a beautiful shade of red. Viktor surges forward again and Yuuri gasps, body shaking.

Underneath them both, Chris reaches out and runs his fingers over Yuuri's cock, eliciting a soft hiss from him. Yuuri's hips cant forward, chasing the sensation, and Viktor flashes another bright grin at Chris over Yuuri's shoulder as he follows with another hard thrust. With long, quick strokes, Chris starts pumping Yuuri's dick, teasing at the head with his thumb on the upstrokes while Viktor continues from behind. It doesn't take much longer: with all the stimulation to his body, Yuuri soon comes with a wordless scream, his hips jerking with the force of his orgasm and cum spilling on Chris' chest.

Viktor's knuckles turn white as his grip on Yuuri's hips grows harder, and he carries on, fucking Yuuri through his orgasm. Between the hard clench of Yuuri's muscles around them and the feeling of the head of Viktor's cock pressing along the length of his own, Chris quickly cries out, grabbing Yuuri's thighs as he comes inside him, unable to keep his hips from twitching up to chase the feeling of Viktor's cock pulsing as he comes too. Chris feels like he might melt – everything is warm and wet and so incredibly _good_.

Gradually, their movements slow until they all collapse. Yuuri slumps forward onto Chris, apparently too fucked-out to even care that he is now also covered in cum, and Viktor pulls out, dislodging Chris' softening dick alongside his own. Instinctively, Chris hugs Yuuri to himself with one arm, his other arm opening to Viktor, who curls up with them both, and they lie together to catch their breaths.

“So, uh...” Viktor finally says, sounding disoriented. “Uh... verdict?”

Chris simply nods while Yuuri replies, “Yes... very... yes.”

Another moment of silence passes before they all smile and the smiles turn to giddy laughter.

“I sort of can't believe that just happened,” says Yuuri, running one hand through his hair.

“Neither can I,” admits Chris. “How you feeling Yuuri?”

Yuuri seems to think about this. “Good but kind of...” He screws his nose up. “Kind of squishy.”

Chris and Viktor both snort with laughter again and Viktor sits up to retrieve a packet of wet wipes from the bedside table. The three of them clean up languidly, doing their best to at least take care of the worst of the mess, and when they're done and the wipes are in the bin, they stay on the bed, grinning stupidly at each other. The relative silence is broken when they hear the mad rush of wind outside the window followed by a distant rumble.

“That sounds ominous,” says Chris.

“It does,” says Viktor. “Stay here tonight – you shouldn't go back to the hotel in a storm.”

Chris looks at them both to see Yuuri nod and Viktor looking earnest. He nods too. “Okay, sure – thanks.”

“Least we can do,” says Yuuri.

When they all settle down to sleep in the big bed, Chris finds himself sandwiched between Viktor and Yuuri, warm skin against his own, and a little smile on his face. If they never ask him to join them again it's okay, he knows tonight was wonderful, and if they ever do... Well, that's an exciting prospect for another day, isn't it?

 


End file.
